The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of turbomachines and, more particularly, to a seal assembly that extends between two stationary turbomachine components.
In a typical can-annular gas turbomachine, combustors are arranged in an annular array. The combustors receive a supply of pressurized air from a compressor portion of the turbomachine, and a supply of fuel. The pressurized air and fuel are mixed to form a combustible air/fuel mixture. The air/fuel mixture is ignited to form hot gases that are directed into a turbine portion of the turbomachine. Thermal energy from the hot gases is converted to mechanical, rotational energy in the turbine portion.
The hot gases are passed along a hot gas path that extends between various stationary members of the turbomachine. For example, combustion gases pass from the combustors through a transition piece and toward a first stage of the turbine portion. The transition piece is secured to the turbine portion at an interface region. A seal is positioned in the interface region to prevent any escape of the hot gases. Often times the transition piece and the turbine portion are formed from different materials having distinct thermal rates of expansion. As such, after exposure to the hot gases a gap at the interface region expands. Over time, the seal becomes fatigued and is no longer capable of spanning the gap during all operating conditions.